Uploaded
by Feanfyr
Summary: [Gaming AU] He held out for three months before giving into his step-sister's demands to start playing the new virtual reality game called "The World". Now he has an white haired character named "Tōshirō Hitsugaya"...he really should have held out longer, she would have given up eventually...right?
1. Creation

**Uploaded. **

**Arc I - The Newbie **

**Act 0 - Creation**

_**"One of the most difficult tasks men can perform, however much others may despise it, is the invention of good games." **_

* * *

**User Name?**

**IceWings68527**

**Password?**

**W************

**User Name and Password accepted. **

**Welcome, IceWings68527. **

* * *

A girl that could be no older then six stood placidly on a singular luminescent white platform in a roomful of darkness. The girl, despite being able to tell the gender and general age, had no real definite features- appearing more like an unfinished doll rather then an actual being. Then, beside the doll, a grey box appeared with black writing- an explanation and four choices.

**Choose a Server: **

**Ruby - 20% **

**Aquamarine - 4% **

**Amber - 64% **

**Emerald - 12%**

The doll turned towards the box and pressed "**Aquamarine**" which earned a smaller grey box that had a question in black and two choices.

**Is "Aquamarine" your chosen server? **

**Yes. **

**No.**

This time the doll pressed "**Yes**" and another box appeared- this time white with a blank slot, a light blue keyboard and a warning written in red.

**Warning: **

**Once a name is chosen for a character, it is not possible to change it.**

The doll hovered motionlessly for a moment before it painstakingly started typing out a name with the blue keyboard, pausing every few letters to make certain that the name was correct. When it stopped a small grey box, almost exactly like the one that appeared after it picked a server, popped up.

**Are you sure "Tōshirō Hitsugaya" is your name? **

**Yes. **

**No.**

The doll chose the affirmative option once more and the grey box disappeared, replaced by silver cards with blue writing and golden writing above them.

**Choose a race: **

**Human **

**Elf **

**Giant **

**Demon**

The doll chose "**Elf**" and the four cards became two, the golden writing shifting.

**Choose a Gender: **

**Male **

**Female**

The doll, almost eagerly, chose "**Male**" and the girl became a boy. Multiple cards appeared then with the golden writing shifting once more.

**Choose an age: **

**Six **

**Eight **

**Ten **

**Twelve **

**Fourteen **

**Sixteen **

**Eighteen**

Before the doll chose, silver writing popped up-

**Note: **

**The younger the starting age of a character, the easier a character grows into a 'race type'.**

The doll mulled over this for a few moments before hesitantly pressing "**Ten**" as his choice, the body immediately growing to the chosen age. Then the increasingly familiar grey box popped up again.

**You are a MALE ELF at the age of TEN, is this correct? **

**Yes. **

**No.**

The doll chose the positive answer and the grey box disappeared, instead more cards floating before the doll. The doll pick and chose different cards, appearance altering with each card chosen until the grey box appeared along with large door-sized mirrors that circled the doll to allow it to view everything.

**Are you sure that this is your appearance? **

**Yes. **

**No.**

The doll now had a pair of serious teal colored eyes and a small, plain mouth it's elfish ears poked out from spikey white hair while it's pale skin was covered in the standard 'beginners' outfit of a brown tunic, white leggings and grey boots. A pale hand chose an affirmative answer and the grey box disappeared with the golden writing returning and multiple silver rectangles with blue writing.

**Choose a Channel: **

**Channel 1 **

**Channel 2 **

**Channel 3 **

**Channel 4 **

**Channel 5 **

**Channel 6 **

**Channel 7 **

**Channel 8 **

**Channel 9 **

**Channel 10 **

**Channel 11 **

**Channel 12 **

**Channel 13**

The doll chose the tenth channel and suddenly the platform went black and everything was bathed in darkness, broken only by silvery-blue writing appearing.

**Saving Character Creation, **

**Please do not exit. **

**... **

**... **

**... **

**Character "Tōshirō Hitsugaya" saved. **

**Loading Server and Channel... **

**... **

**...**

** ...**

** Aquamarine Server Loaded. **

**Channel Ten Loaded. **

**Uploading character "Tōshirō Hitsugaya" to The World... **

**... **

**... **

**... **

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya Uploaded,  
Welcome to The World.**

* * *

_**I love Gaming AUs, they're one of my favorite AUs. I decided to try my hand at one, starring the Chibi-Taichō himself!**_

_**The "Gameverse" of this story will be based on several different things but the main influences will be...**_

**Mabinogi_ from _Nexon**

_**and**_

**Second Life _from _1/2 Prince**

_**There might (MIGHT) be characters showing up from different fandoms- like maybe**_**Link_-_**_** but Hitsugaya will remain the main character regardless of whom pops up.**_


	2. The Elf, God and Map

**Uploaded. **

**Arc I - The Newbie **

**Act I - The Elf, God and Map**

_**"Above all, watch with glittering eyes, the world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places- those who don't believe in magic will never find it."** _

* * *

The first thing that Tōshirō Hitsugaya noticed was that he was on a large, white platform surrounded by the pinkish tones of a sky embracing the oncoming dawn with wispy clouds floating all around- the shadows of various birds flitting across the platform. Bellow the platform, however, was an inky blanket that was formed by a night sky and what looked like a shimmering silver river twining through the darkness, curling almost tenderly around the few constellations that appeared. A small golden spot caught his attention in the corner of his eye but when he turned no source could be found, not until he focused on the golden spot then it became writing-

**2:30 P.M.**

The trilling of chimes dragged his attention from the clock as a being appeared before Tōshirō.

Male, 6'2" with a tan. 20 - 25 years old. In good shape but more lean then muscled. Red hair- spikey and waist length- and blue eyes- scar cutting through the left. Grey scaled tunic matching arm and shoulder guards- white fur lining the guards. Brown pant- leather at waist but fur from knee down- and black boots- crusted with dried mud, dirtied blades of grass scattered infrequently. White feather held in place by black headband. Worn bow slung over shoulder beside quiver- 359 arrows.

Gold writing hovered above the man's head-

**NPC**

The man grinned suddenly, **"Hey, you're Tōshirō Hitsugaya right? I've been waiting for you."** The man continued before Tōshirō had the chance to answer. **"The name's Alfihar Völlr. Of The World's four gods, I watch over the elves. Elves, like demons, are naturally faster then humans and, unlike demons, have a natural affinity for archery. Now, before you enter The World, do you have any questions?"**

"What did you mean by 'The World's four gods'?" He asked.

The NPC, Alfihar Völlr, adopted a slightly more serious expression. **"The World has four main races- Human, Elf, Giant and Demon- in order to represent these races, a hero from each of them was chosen to hold the status of 'God' for their race. As I've already said, I am the Elf God. Aglæca Seisyll is the Demon God, Khrysaor Kokinos is the Giant God and Alice Freeheart is the Human God- or Goddess in this instance. Anything else?"**

"You mentioned a natural affinity." He prompted.

Völlr nodded, **"Each race has their own natural affinity- for elves it is archery, for humans it is swords play, for demons it is elemental manipulation and for giants it is close combat. That all?"**

"What about the races in relation to one another?" Tōshirō asked, storing the information away.

Völlr scratched his head in an almost embarrassed manner, **"Well, there are some long standing rivalries going on- elves and giants hate each other as humans and demons hate one another. If one wanders into the territory of a rival race you are free game to attack- NPCs of the race will attack, so can players without needing to declare a 'PVP' or 'TVT' battle first. Any more?"**

"What does 'PVP' and 'TVT' battle mean?" He questioned almost immediately.

Völlr grinned once more, **"PVP stands for Player Vs. Player while TVT stands for Team Vs. Team. The difference between the two battles is that a PVP is a one on one battle while a TVT has four or more players fighting one another- there's also the PVT battle where one Player fights a Team but those are rare. Any form of battle has to be approved of by all participants before it commences. Any left?"**

"What happens if a player dies? And how is a team formed?" He pressed.

Völlr shrugged, **"A player whom dies returns to a 'Rebirth' point with the penalty of a level lost. There are two types of Teams, the Mobile Team and the Stationary Team. The Mobile Team acts more like a Party, it can be opened at any time by any player and any one can join or quit- any Mobile Team joined is automatically exited when you log out. The Stationary Team , however, must be applied for at a Capital Library with each member present at the time it is formed, to join or exist a pre-existing team every member must agree and oversee the addition or subtraction of the member- a Stationary Team joined stays until you quit it or it disbands. Need anything else?"**

"No." Tōshirō decided after a moment.

Völlr's grin broadened- idly he wondered if all NPCs were going to be this cheerful. **"Alright! I can't drop you directly into a town when you touch down- don't worry though, you'll be close to a settlement! I see you've noticed the clock, your Map, Stats- like your Health Points, Stamina Points and Mana Points- and Quests can be viewed in the same manner. Ready then?"** The man didn't wait for an answer, instead shuffling through his clothes until he produced a bag that he shoved into Tōshirō's grasp. **"I almost forgot your bag, you can't carry anything unless you're holding it if you don't have one- also, I left a few surprises in it for you!"**

Before Tōshirō could worry or demand about the 'surprises' in the bag, his world blacked out once more. It was the second time this had happened to him and he found it no more endearing then the first time.

* * *

Tōshirō woke up to a rabbit curiously sniffing at his face, a furry paw laying on his chin for the creature to get a better angle. When he moved the nails resting lightly against his skin scratched him in the animal's hurry to get away from a now potential threat.

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya lost 1 H.P.**

It came as a system notice, announcing his injury in a way that he wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't just imagined the notice- in fact he would have believed just that if not for the notice being written before him but out of the way so it wouldn't disrupt his vision.

Remembering what the...'god'...told him, Tōshirō sought out the color 'spots' in his vision and focused, the tri-colored spot condensing first.

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya; **

**Title: None **

**Job: None **

**Guild: None **

**Family: None **

**Pet(s): None **

**Race: Elf **

**Level: 0 **

**Experience: 0.01/100 **

**Health Points: 49/50 **

**Stamina Points: 50/50 **

**Mana Point: 50/50 **

**Money: Bronze 5**

He idly wondered where he got money from along with where he kept it and what it was worth before focusing on the grey spot.

**Quests; **

**Assigned: **

** New Elf In Town! [Quest Status: 0%] **

**- Find an elf settlement and speak to the chief of the village. [Status: Incomplete] **

**Assisting: **

** None **

**Guild: **

** None **

**Team: **

** None **

**Mystery: **

** Who Are You? [Quest Status: 0%] **

**- Unknown [Status: Incomplete]**

Tōshirō puzzled over the "Mystery" Quest he was given, wondering if the point of them was their non-descriptive styling.

Unlike the other 'spots', focusing on the brown map spot produced a small tangible map in his hands the size of a placemat.

The map was made up of a thick almost leathery substance- potentially to keep it from getting ruined by the elements- with sturdy colored threads weaving the actual map onto the leathery background. Originally it showed five different continents (one for each direction plus the Central Continent- he was in the South Continent) along with five oceans but tapping a continent (or ocean when he checked, finding a fair amount of islands) made the map focus on the tapped continent while to, similarly, zoom into different regions within the continent one had to tap the desired region (swiping across the map made it shift to a different region), 'pinching' and 'opening' two fingers over it altered the view in two ways (pinching zoomed out while opening zoomed in)- it was all very similar to a smart phone or a similar touch-screen based technology.

There was, however, a map key that floated above him that was rather simple- blue for elves, brown for humans, green for giants and yellow for demons- in that it only needed to color-code each race's 'territories' along with the neutral areas in white- the largest, populated, white area was a city at the center of the continent titled _Sjel Balsam_.

The region Tōshirō was in was named _Flott Skogen av den Sør_- which, if he understood correctly translated as 'Great Forest of the South'- which was the largest region of the continent, reaching all the way to the shores in all directions save for the north where it was broken by a mountain range. The forest, as it seemed, was predominantly an elf territory with various human areas clustering the shores while demon territories seemed to reign over the mountains. Even so, the nearest elf settlement- which doubled as the largest elven city on the continent- wasn't exactly near him, nor was he in elf territory, rather, he was in a large patch of 'unmarked' territory. With a sigh, Tōshirō let go of the map- returning it to it's state of a spot- and started heading towards the settlement, _Grønn Oase_- Green Oasis.

Internally he cursed himself for not asking how to check his inventory, especially since his pack seemed to all but disappear.

* * *

_**Another 'scene setter', albeit with much more information, which basically consists of the initial 'touch down'. Next chapter is much more interesting.**_


End file.
